Twin Blades
Twin Blades is the fifth episode of the first season of SpongeBob: The Otherside, and the fifth overall. Synopsis The battle between SpongeBob and Sandy begun. Sandy used a technique called "Electric Nuts". She took three metal fastener nuts, and she the electrified them, causing yellow sparks to circulate them. She then threw all of them at SpongeBob. He managed to deflect the first two, but the third one hit him directly. It threw him several steps back. He then used his newly learnt technique called "Rainstorm". Several seemingly sharp drops of heavy rain pelted on Sandy. She deflected most of them, although some did hit her. Sandy then used a technique called "Lightning". A heavy streak of lightning hit SpongeBob. He deflected some of it, but some of it did hit him. He then used his technique called Repeated Wind Blast. Several blasts of wind hit Sandy. She avoided some of them, although some hit her directly. She then used a technique called "Spiralling Streak". All of a sudden, a spiralling think streak of lightning from the sky hit SpongeBob. He was noticeably burnt now. He then used his technique called Claws of Ice. His fingers on both hands were encased with ice that was sharp at the top. He ran at Sandy, and she did deflected the claws on SpongeBob's right hand, though the left claws slashed Sandy's arm. SpongeBob went a few metres back. Sandy then used her technique called "Small Bolt". A very thin bolt of light hit SpongeBob. It wasn't that damaging, but it did wound him. He then used his technique called "Freezing Slash". Three blades of ice shot at Sandy. She deflected all but one, which hit her in the arm. She then used her technique called Electric Nuts again. Three electrical metal nuts shot at SpongeBob. He deflected one, while the other two hit him. They sent him several metres back. He got up, and slit both his hands, and engulfed them with moonlight. SpongeBob then took a few metres back, and ran directly at Sandy. She tried to hit him with three electrical nuts again, but he avoided them all. He then punched Sandy in the chest. She was thrown several metres back by the force. She managed to get up. She used her spell called "Spiralling Streak" again. Once again, SpongeBob was hit by a spiralling streak of lightning from the sky. He was quite wounded now, but he didn't give up. He used his technique called Repeated Wind Blast again. This time, almost all of the blasts hit Sandy. Sandy then used her final three electrical nuts. She was very quick this time, and all of them hit SpongeBob. He was thrown atleast 15 metres back. He struggled to get up. He noticed Sandy was charging towards him. He then put out his hand, and all of sudden, a block of ice was being directed towards Sandy. She didn't see it on time, and she directly hit it. The force of the block managed to knock her over. SpongeBob then used his Rainstorm technique. This time, all of the rain drops hit Sandy. She did managed to get up. Sandy then took out her moonlit dagger, and so did SpongeBob. Sandy wearily tried to hit SpongeBob, but he easily avoided the attacks. Sandy then managed to hit his arm a little, and it caused a cut. SpongeBob then slashed Sandy in the arm. She then fell down. She managed to sit up. Both her and SpongeBob were wounded. "Okay, you win. I can't keep up with this" Sandy said, as she sat up. Patrick, who was watching from afar, suddenly came over. "So... SpongeBob won?" he asked. "Yes, Patrick, he won" said Sandy. "Now that we're all here, what should we do?" asked SpongeBob. "I think we should let our wounds heal first, but after that, we should train a little" Sandy replied. "Also, SpongeBob, the name of the technique you just learnt is called 'Ice Block'" Sandy added to her previous statement. SpongeBob was getting stronger and stronger. He wondered what new techniques he would learn. If Sandy was that strong, and SpongeBob defeated her, then he certainly was getting quite stronger. But he knew he'd be meeting stronger enemies soon. Trivia *It was released alongside Cave of Fire and Undying Flame on the same day. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:SpongeBob: The Otherside Category:Gavin The Otter's works